What dreams may come
by bansheecall
Summary: Amanda says a tearful goodbye to her freind
1. Default Chapter

What dreams may come  
Part 1  
  
"NO!" Amanda shouted  
"Awww please Amanda honey!" Debra asked  
"N-O SPELLS NO I DON'T NEED A BREAK!"  
"well...."  
"SHUT IT MICK!" both Females said  
"Please Manda after what you went though..."  
"NO, NO Debs I'm fine, I'm never better really"  
Chris, Chyna, Lita, Mark and the rest couldn't help but laugh at her. The old Amanda Jericho was back stubborn!  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked  
"Nothing Sis, it's just so good to see the old Amanda Jericho back" Chris said  
"It is refreshing to say the least" Mick agreed "But I fell that Debra is right Amanda you need a break, so I'm going to give you 2 weeks off work and that is FINAL!"  
"BUT...."  
"AH no buts,"  
"BUT..."  
"no buts"  
Amanda tried to protest but Mick wasn't having any of it. Chris, David, Mark and the Hardys all burst out laughing "What are you laughing at? Hey if I'm taking time off work so do I"  
"Hey no problem I'm glad of a break"  
"CHY...."  
"Sorry Kid I'm with these..."  
"OK where are we going?"  
"Ireland" Trish said  
"Are you in a fit way to go flying?" Lita asked  
"Oh yea I'll be grand don't worry bout me. I just hope things would have clamed down so I can go home have the child, then come back"  
"Okay Trish if your sure"  
"I am"  
"Okay Ireland it is"  
They all looked at Amanda who rolled her eyes "OK, OK we'll go to Ireland  
  
"Go on use it I insist"  
"No Shane"  
"I don't mind just take it go you all need the rest"  
"Shane none of us can fly a plane!" Amanda said  
"It's ok some one's flying it for you it's a fast plane  
"Why do you not want to fly Manda?" Mark asked  
"I...I do. I just like to keep my feet on the ground that's all"  
"Some one scarred of flying am I right there Manda?" Trish asked  
"No I'm not scarred of flying. It's crashing I'm scarred of!"  
Ambi started to laugh "Amanda your safer in a plane than you are in a car now come one before Kane and Taker drag you on"  
"O K A Y but I don't like it"  
Everyone climbed on "See you in two weeks" called Shane  
"Yea see you"  
  
Shane joined Debra, Mick and his mum Linda.  
"We are going to have problems with her" Linda said giving her son a smile  
"No more than we did with Bret Hart" Mick said  
"She's the female Bret. She starts a fire in everyone if it be Taker, Lita, Ambi, or any of them she is their air and they are her's"  
They watched has the plane took off to go to Dublin Ireland.  
  
  



	2. What dreams may come 2

What dreams may come  
part 2  
  
Amanda pulled the blind down so she didn't have to look down and started to read the book that she had put in her hand luggage.  
"Are you OK?" Kane asked has he sat in front of her and Mark. She smiled and nodded her head.   
"Now that I can't see out the window I am but seeing that your bother made me sit near the window!"  
Kane smiled and then looked serious if that's what you could call the look behind the mask. "Amanda I'm sorry for all the things I did to you I..."  
"Consider it forgotten"  
"Thank you" Kane said  
Taker smiled her had heard what Amanda and Kane had said. He was glad Amanda could put the past behind her.  
  
Everyone started to fall asleep Amanda put her head on the Takers shoulder has she feel asleep "Thank you Kane" Mark said  
"What for bother?"  
"For what you said to Amanda in meant a lot to me"  
"You love her don't you?" Kane asked  
"Yes"  
"I wish I could understand it"  
Mark started to laugh "Has soon has you do Kane you can tell me"  
Kane looked puzzled "You just said..."  
"Doesn't mean I understand it"   
  
The plane landed in Dublin airport. "Hey Manda" Chris said "Wake up we'll here"  
"There'll be no waking her up" Trish said laughing  
"Who say's?" Amanda said waking up.  
"JammyMac she woke first time!"  
"Shut up!"  
They all got off the plane and stepped on to the tarmac.  
  
They walked to a bus that had been sent for them by Shane.  
"The bus will dorp us off in O'Connell Street, We'll get the number 25 to Lucan from there"  
"How long will it take?" Chyna asked  
"Not to long depending on traffic"  
"Great"  
  
They got off the bus in O'Connell Street and went to the main bus bay.   
Has they where waiting for a bus a voice called to them "Trish? Amanda?"  
"Hey Linda!" They both said.  
"I thought you had gone to the states!"  
"I did but I came back"  
"I knew you couldn't stay away your a home girl Trish. It's so good to see you Amanda I've been watching the WWF since you signed up"  
"Cool"  
"WOW team Loinhearts"  
"OH I forgot Chris and David you know This is Chyna, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Ambi, Kane and Mark Callaway AKA the Undertaker"  
"Pleased to meet you I'm Linda Kav OH here's the bus to Lucan" They all got on  
"You OK?" Amanda asked Trish  
"Yea I'm grand never better just glad to be home" Amanda smiled at her friend "come on or the bus is going to go with out us"  
  
  
  



	3. What dreams may come 3

What dreams may came  
Part 3  
  
Mark looked out of the Window. He had only been to Ireland a few times in shows he had never taken time to notice how beautiful Ireland was.  
"You look deep in thought. Everything OK?" Amanda asked  
Mark nodded "yeah I'm just thinking that I've been to so many places I don't get to notice how beautiful the places are that I go to"  
"One of the pit falls of the job I guess"  
"True. You know I came here when I first started I must have been 16 and 21 with the WWF or something like that we was wrestling and the Point it's near the ferry port we sold out every night but we never came back"  
"Why?" Amanda asked  
"Don't know we just came that once I've been with other groups before I joined the WWF but that's all with the WWF"  
"Gee When you was 21 I was 15-16 years old!" Amanda joked  
"Yeah, Yeah okay I would like to come here we should ask Shane when we get back"  
"Good idea we will you guys game?" They all nodded  
"You better girl" Trish said  
  
"Here we are welcome to Lucan" Trish said has they all got off the bus and taking there bags off Amanda saw the spar "Yea and you just know where I'm going first back in a min"  
"Where are you going Manda?"  
"FOR A CAN OF ROCK SHANDY!!!" She called back to Kane  
"She's hooked on that stuff can't say I blame her it's stunning"  
Linda laughed "Everytime she's over here she gets off the bus right to the shop Rock shandy"   
"and when we go out to night it will be half a Brou!"  
"We know the way her mind works"  
Amanda came back and picked up her bag "Can we go now?" Trish asked Amanda smiled and nodded   
"So where are we off to tonight" Trish asked  
"WHAT!!!! But Trish you have 6 weeks to go"  
"Yeah..."  
"Will you ever learn?"  
"Nope"  
"No looking at any lads though all you need to do is just look at them and you end up having a kid"  
"I could say something there but I'm not going to?"  
"Good...HEY...? OK WHO PUT THAT ROCK THERE"   
They all burst out laughing "It wasn't Funny!"  
"Come on sis you've not even started drinking yet there's no need to fall over" Chris said  
"Yeah we all know you've fallen for Mark has well no need to show us" Matt Said  
"Shut up"  
"Great! We have the old Amanda back" David said "This means sleepless nights and fun just what I hate"  
"Shut it bro"  
"Or What prawn!!!!"  
"Did he just call my prawn?"  
"I think he did" Jeff said  
"Could you hold my bag for me Mark"  
"Sure why..."  
"YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO START RUNNING BRO"  
"What is it Rock says JUST BRING IT!"  
"Yip old Amanda's back" Chris said smiling "GROW UP!!!" he shouted chasing after them. Everyone walked down the street with tears coming down there face's with laughing. Even Kane's side where hurting with laughing.  
"Will the three of you stop" begged Trish "I don't want to pop"  
  
Trish opened the door has she was meet in a big hug from her bother Ian. They all went to the kitchen and sat talking has Ian put the kettle on.  
"WOW I've got the Undertaker, Kane, the Hardys, Ambi, Chyna and Lita in my kitchen. Can I have a photo?"  
"Sure" they all said  
"All get on" Amanda said "I'll take it"  
"No you get on to Amanda I'll take it" Trish said  
"OK here take two one with yours and one with mine"  
"Okay here we go" Trish took the photos.  
"We'll best find some where to stay"  
"You can stay here if you want" Ian said  
"Yeah I'm sure Mary, Sam and Janice will put some of you up at there's and some of you can stay at mine" Linda said.  
"Thanks" Chris said "It would be a lot easier"  
They went to the houses they where staying in Amanda, Mark and Jeff in Trish's, Kane, Ambi and David at Linda's, and Matt, Lita, Chris and Chyna at Mary's. They dropped there bags off and decided where they where going "I think Kenny's bar" Mary said  
"Kenny's then Rockerdaddys? Then Route 66?" Trish asked  
"Sounds good to me" Amanda said  
"Well that was easy" Mark said  
" OK well go on you should get changed"  
"See you all later"  
"Trish you don't go popping on me tonight promise?"  
"Don't worry kid I won't"  
"I'm going for some more Rock shandy"  
Chris banged his head on the table.  
  
  



	4. What dreams may come 4

What dreams may come  
part 4  
  
Amanda put on a light colored pin strip suit with a black top and her knee high boots Trish came in to the room has the fixed her hair and make up "Hey kid"  
"Hi Trish... Trish you look white has a sheet you sure you up to going out tonight?"  
"Yeah I'm grand once I put a bit of make up on I'll be alright"  
"Ok if you sure" Amanda put her hand in the pocket of her bag and brought out the necklace Mark had got her when they first got together she smiled at the memory "What's that?" Trish asked  
"What...Oh...This is the necklace Mark Give me you know the one I told you about"  
"Lets have a look...Manda it's stunning it must have cost him a bomb"  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you almost ready up there?" Mark called  
"Yeah"  
"We'll be down in a second Mark" Trish called Trish turned back to her friend "Amanda promise me you make sure he looks after you don't get in the same boat has me on my own with two kids you make sure he looks after you and dose good by you"  
Amanda smiled and hugged her friend "I will Trish, I will  
"Good now tell me Jeff Hardy" she said taking Amanda's arm  
"Yea"  
"Is he single?" Amanda groaned and shook her head  
  
They walked down the road "Amanda remember last time you where here walking down this road and I was pulling you every where?"  
"Yes and I fell asleep in the taxi rank!"  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Kane said   
"I fell asleep in the taxi rank I had been up all night the night before and we went for a walk to see a friend of Trish's and I was sat there and got bored and fell asleep"  
  
"OK so who's getting the drinks in?" Amanda asked  
"MARK" they all said  
"OK, OK what's everyone having?" They told him what they all wanted  
"I'll be back in a sec"  
"OK"  
Amanda scanned the room she felt like there was someone in the room she knew but couldn't see any one it was making her feel uneasy.  
"Are you OK Amanda?" Kane asked  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
Ambi, Lita and Chyna looked at each other "I'm going outside for a bit I'm roasting in here"  
They all nodded there head Chris went with her.   
  
"You OK sis?" Her asked  
"I'm fine it's just that...OH I don't know I still feel like...at times it's like RTC and the Ministry are still watching me. Watching every move I make I can tell when they are around, Mark says it's what happens to people who are touched by them..."  
Chris sighed and looked into the river "He told us to expect this. Why not have a image change Sis?"  
"Hey?"  
"When we get back sit down with Linda and Shane and reinvent Amanda. Make her stronger, change the clothes she wears."  
"That's not a bad idea. I have a degree in fashion design, I can design and make my own clothes. Will it stop me getting this feeling though?"  
"I don't know sis but anything is worth a try"  
"Right I'll do it"  
"Good"  
  
Mark was back when they went in "You OK?" Chyna asked  
"I'm fine just got a bit warm for me in here"  
Chyna nodded. She still felt a little uneasy but she was also feeling stronger she felt stronger every day.   
She told Chyna, Trish, Lita Ambi and Trish's friends about the idea Chris and her had come up with. "Reinventing yourself. Go for it" Lita said "1. You can make yourself look has wild or has quiet has you want, 2. you can have more than one Image. Like lets say you are going to the ring with Mark you could lose the nice, happy go lucky look and look has dark and hot has you want and when you go to the ring with Chris and David go back to the happy go lucky look and when we all go down mix the two and 3. It will get right up RTC ministry nose." Amanda smiled the last one was a good reason to go though with it.  
"Yeah but will it work"  
Kane nodded "I don't see why not to get over what happened do you, you need to put the past behind you" Amanda looked at Kane.  
"You know something red" David said "You are becoming more human everyday"  
Mark looked at Kane's face he thought he saw him smile Amanda smiled and nodded at Mark letting him know she had seen it also.  
  
Amanda, Ambi, and Trish talked about Chris's idea all night "We can go into the town tomorrow and have a look round Dublin" Trish said.  
"Sure I want to go to Dublin before I go anyway"  
"Lets have one more in here then go to Rockers" Trish said  
"Fine with me" Amanda said  
A frown came across Ambi's face "You alright Trish"  
"I'm fine I'll be back in a second" Amanda looked at Mark, Chris, and Chyna. She got up Linda went with her has they went after Trish.  
  
"Trish you in here?"  
"Manda, Linda I'm in here"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah Just I think the baby's coming"  
"WHAT!?!?" Amanda shouted "I knew it Linda go get Chyna and tell Mark or someone to phone 911"  
"911 why do you want to phone a band?" Linda asked  
"Sorry I forgot I was in Ireland is it 999 over here for emergency?"  
"Yeah" Linda ran out leaving Amanda with Trish.  
  
  



	5. What dreams may come 5

What Dreams May come  
Part 5  
  
"Trish let me help you" Amanda said "open the door please"  
"No"  
"Trish open the door or come out here Trish please listen Mark or some ones phoning the ambulance they'll be here soon"  
"Amanda help"   
"please open the door then I can"  
"There's something wrong I know it"  
  
"CHYNA, CHYNA QUICK YOU'VE GOTTA COME" Linda said  
"What's up Linda"  
"The baby's coming Trish's Baby it's coming"  
"WHAT! OK"  
"Mark Manda say's can you phone a Ambulance?"  
"All ready on it"  
  
"Manda?" Chyna called  
"I'm here"  
"Marks phoning a Ambulance"  
"Doesn't look like we'll going to have time for one I can see the top of head, Chyna can you..."  
"I think so I don't know"  
"Why it's not going any where she's got tights on" Linda said  
"Keep your legs crossed Trish" Chyna said  
"BIT LATE FOR THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT NINE MONTHS AGO!" Amanda said "STAY UP THERE WE'LL NOT READY FOR YOU"  
Trish started to laugh "Please don't make me laugh please"  
"Chy she keeps saying there's something wrong"  
"It's Ok I was saying that has well when I had Owen it's just something you say"  
Lita came in "The Ambulance is on it's way"  
"Good how long?"  
"It said right away"  
"Good Trish what's your home number we need to phone Ian"  
"It's in my phone"  
"Here Lita phone Ian tell him what's happing you'll need to go outside"  
"OK"  
Chyna looked up at Amanda "Your right there's no time for a ambulance are any of you screamish?" They all put there hand up Chyna sighed "Great! Manda I'm going to need your help to do some running round"  
"OK"  
"Great First of all I need some bar towels, um and Warm water in the sink"  
"Right" Amanda did has she was told Amanda ran out she started to laugh has she saw Kane, Mark David, Chris and the Hardy walking up and down.  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
"Well...we thought we would walk up and down that's what you do"  
"Yes if it's your kid!" Amanda said  
"Well she got no one to be worried for her so..." Mark said  
She smiled and rolled her eye shacking he head.  
  
When she came back they where still at it "Carry on like that and your make a hole in the carpet"  
She opened the door "Chy..."  
"Thanks. What ever you do don't push yet"  
"I need too"  
"well don't...." they both said  
The door opened a little they heard Mat's voice "er guys the ambulance is here"  
"Cheers Matt" Chyna said  
"Hey Matt want to come and give us a hand here?" Matt went white  
"Er No thanks your alright"  
"Funny they can do mad moves there highfliers and they can't handle this"  
Chyna started to Laugh "I told you don't make me laugh" Trish said trying to stop herself.  
"Sorry" The ambulance came and the paramedics took over. Amanda found herself placing up and down now "How is she?" she asked one of the paramedics   
"She's doing just fine you two did a grand job she's got a boy they'll need to go to the hospital but...she'll be ok"  
"Thanks I'll go with her" Amanda said   
  
Amanda came back at 5:00 Mark and Chris was asleep in the kitchen with there heads on the table she smiled pushing a stand of Marks hair off his face Chris had taken his up. Matt, Jeff, David and Kane was asleep in the fount room with Ian. Ambi was curled up with her head on Kane Chyna, Lita and Ambi was up stairs.  
She went back into the kitchen. She put on the kettle "Oh thanks Manda mines a coffee two sugars"  
"JESUS CHRIS you made me jump'  
"Sorry. How is she doing?"  
"She's fine now and the baby's fine thankfully she thought there was something wrong"  
"I'm glad she's ok. You should go and rest sis you need it"  
"Yeah, Yeah after this drink"  
"OK" Amanda sat with Chris they didn't say much they where both tied she handed him his drink she started to drink hers Chris broke the silence "Has she thought of a name? Sis? Sis?" Chris smiled and put his coat over Amanda ,who had fallen fast asleep, and moved the drink away it wasn't long till he was asleep has well.  
  



	6. What dreams my come 6

What Dreams may come-Final   
Part 6  
  
Mark opened his eyes Chris was awake already "What time did she get back?"  
"About 5:00 She fell sleep almost has soon has she walked in"  
"Is Trish OK?"  
"She said that they where both doing fine"  
"Good"  
Chyna came down you guys been down here all night?"  
"Yeah we waited for Amanda but she only got back at 5:00"  
"AWWWWW"  
"Can one of you finish making these I'll put her upstairs" Chris said  
"Sure"  
He picked up Amanda and carried her up has Mark went though to the other room and woke every one up.  
"Where's Amanda?" Ambi asked   
"Chris's just taken her upstairs she only got back at about 5:00"  
"I never heard her come in" Matt said  
"How are they both doing?" Ambi asked  
"Chris said that she said they where doing OK"  
"Good that's the main thing"  
  
Amanda woke up sitting up looked around the room the last thing she remembered was making a drink and sitting down. She got off the bed found something to wear and got changed.  
  
"Hey your up" Lita said "How you feeling?"  
Amanda smiled "I'm fine I'm going back to the hospital any one coming with me?" She asked "yeah I think we all are" Mark said  
"Great"  
"What's he like?" Jeff asked  
"I don't know really he looks like her already but then all kids look the same to me when there first born?"  
"That's about right" Jeff said  
"Any way we best go for the bus if we want to go see them"  
  
"How bout a Goth?" Chris said  
"No"  
"Rocker?"  
"No"  
"Ho?"  
"NO!"  
"OK well what image do you want"  
"I want to still be me but a don't mess with me look"  
"Simple just change the color of make up and clothes" Mark said  
"Hey?"  
"Wear dark colors when your coming down to the ring with me Kane and Ambi light colors with Chris, and Dave and mix the two like dark jeans and a light top when we all go down same for make up."  
"You know who just might have it there keep the kind of clothes I wear but go black then I'm not losing me just changing my image"  
"Yeah"  
"Cool I'll give it a months try see out it works" Chris and Mark nodded in agreement  
  
"Hi" Trish said has Amanda and Mark walked in to the room.  
"How are you?" Mark asked  
"Oh I'm fine never better"  
"Good why did you want to see me and Mark on our own?"  
"I have a favor to ask of you both well I need four godparents and Manda your my best friend and I was wondering if you Mark, Chris and Chyna would be godparents?."  
"WHAT? I don't want to speak for Mark, Chris and Chy but I'll do it"  
"You know you can speak for me like this I'd love to but are you sure you want a dead man walking?" Trish laughed and nodded.  
"Go get Chris and Chyna then I can ask them"  
Chyna and Chris jumped at the chance.  
"There's no small Prob"  
"What's that?"  
"We go back soon"  
"That's ok We can have him christened now"  
  
They stayed in Dublin a few more days then came the time to say goodbye.  
"You take care Amanda I know it's fixed but don't go getting hurt"  
"I will and it's not fixed"  
"Yeah, Yeah Mark you take good care of her"  
"I will"  
"see you Chy, Chris"  
"You be good" Chris said giving her a hug  
"Bye Matt bye Jeff, Bye Lita"  
"Take Care"  
"Come back soon"  
"See you Kane and Ambi"  
"See you"  
none of them moved "WILL YOU ALL GO BEFORE I CRY I HATE GOODBYE'S"  
Amanda hugged Trish one last time "I promised myself I wouldn't cry"  
"Yeah me to"  
"Go will you, you have about 10 big strong men to look after you"  
Amanda got on the plane looking back "Go just go now" she said to the pilot"  
"You ok?" Ambi asked  
"I will be" she said looking out the window has Ireland got smaller.   



End file.
